Hold Me Closer
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: He wasn't always the Nightmare King. He has a story, and stories are meant to be told. Drabble-fic.
1. Beginning

**Beginning**

**-;-**

It was dark.

The cold caressed his skin, bringing some comfort to him as he blinked. Everything was hazy, blurred around the edges as if he'd been underwater for some period of time.

Carefully, he pulled himself upright, blinking away the remaining blurry details at the edges of his sight before inhaling slowly.

How had he gotten here?

The underground cavern, for that was what it had to have been, was illuminated by the barest sliver of moonlight, barely even beginning to reveal what mysteries could possibly be lingering around him.

Smooth stone, cool to the touch, greeted him as he straightened, all of his senses straining to hear, smell, taste _something_.

The softest brush of fabric caught his attention, and he whirled, eyes wide, his entire stance speaking all of the words that he himself wasn't. But there was nothing there, save for the shadows that wrapped around him comfortably. Like he _belonged _among them.

Who was he? How had he gotten here?

And as if that simple question had been begging to be answered, the answer came to him.

_I am Pitch Black. _


	2. Mystery

**Mystery**

**-;-**

He later would learn that this new place was his home, or what had been. It had once been a part of a much larger structure that had been burned to the ground years ago.

Perhaps that explained his ashen skin and amber eyes that gleamed in the shadows that remained down in this dark cavern, perhaps not. It was one of the many mysteries that he would no doubt have the time to ponder.

But he had to wonder, who exactly was he? Where had he come from, and how had he ended up here, down in the dark that only ever seemed to accompany the darker aspects of the spectrum?

It was something he couldn't answer.


	3. Loneliness

**Loneliness**

**-;-**

He was lonely.

He had found himself alone down here in this dark place with no company to speak of, and it hadn't quite bothered him much until this point, for some strange reason that he was unaware of.

He had toyed with the thought of venturing out into the light, of course, but he hadn't quite had enough courage to actually do so. The light was something strange and unknown, something that sparked fear into his heart. He couldn't go out into the light. He belonged down here, in the dark.

Where it was safe.


	4. Power

**Power**

**-;-**

He knew that he was strange, different form the rest. He also knew that he had to be here for some reason other than to wallow in the shadows. Now as to what that purpose was was still unknown.

Clenching and unclenching his slender fingers, pianist fingers, he blinked his amber eyes leisurely, flicking his attention around the cavern that surrounded him with something akin to disinterest. There was an urge in him, an urge that told him to flick his fingers and toy with some unimaginable plaything.

Humming a soft lullaby to himself, he did just so, flinching when sudden gold flashed into existence. Amber gold that was startlingly similar to his own eyes.

Eyes wide with wonder, he lifted his palm, entranced by the dancing color that twined among his fingers like a curious pet and lifted into the air to surround him. Although he did not know how this was possible, or even what it was, he felt a strange peace cross over him as the golden amber dust cloaked him in gentle waves.


	5. Courage

**Courage**

**-;-**

It was warm. Strange, considering all he had known was cold and dark for so long.

Curiously, he moved into the small beams of gold that reminded him of the golden dust he possessed, shielding his eyes as he looked up into the center of the warmth. What could possibly make that kind of light?

Summoning his dust, he stepped into the swirling mass and allowed it to take him higher, up towards the strange light. In the back of his mind, his thoughts were still shrilly warning him that it wasn't safe out there, but at the moment, he didn't care. His curiosity was winning out over his logic.

As he reached the rather large opening, he looked down, back the way he'd come. Everything seemed so small and insignificant from up here, as if in an entirely different world.

Looking back up, he flew higher, into the light.


End file.
